1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying a scale display for an enlargement and reduction operation and a device that are capable of displaying a scale of a map in an easily understandable manner when an operation of enlarging or reducing the map is performed with a thumb and an index finger.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, touch panels are laid on liquid crystal displays of various appliances, and various operations are performed by touch operations. For example, as shown in FIG. 8A, a map can be enlarged or reduced in a navigation device by moving the display of a scale marker displayed on the map. A display as shown in FIG. 8B is thereby obtained.
Moreover, although there are many types of touch panels, a touch panel that uses multi-touch detection to detect operating objects at multiple points is widely used in recent years as a touch panel with extremely high operability. With the touch panel that uses multi-touch detection, an operation of enlarging or reducing a part of a screen with a thumb and an index finger, for example, is performed, and the displayed screen is thereby enlarged or reduced.
A typical example is a map screen. When the map is displayed as shown in FIG. 8B, an operation of enlarging the map by performing an operation of pinching out a part of the map with a thumb and an index finger, and an operation of reducing the map by performing an operation of closing the thumb and the index finger together are performed. These states are shown in FIGS. 9A and 9B.
Additionally, a technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-163278 according to which a portable device includes a casing, a display that is provided to the casing and that includes a first side in proximity to a portion which is held by a user, a plurality of icons that are displayed on the display, a touch panel that is provided accordingly on the surface of the display and that allows the icons to be operated, and a sensor that is provided to the casing and that senses the portion held by the user, where the plurality of icons are positioned in a first area defined by an arc having a first corner located at a lower end of the first side as the center and chords extending between the arc and the first corner and where the operability of a GUI can be improved according to the using circumstances of the user.